


Size Difference

by Colerate



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Alpha Male, Character Analysis, Dom/sub, Dominance, Essay, Jock - Freeform, M/M, Primal Behaviour, Rare Pair, Rare Pairings, Size Difference, Size Kink, lmao this is in my college folder, sounds smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 09:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14615340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colerate/pseuds/Colerate
Summary: Leonard and Penny's Ex Kurt don't exactly see eye to eye.Based on this scene:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lq1IJGEuhVg





	Size Difference

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sweet_tooth_decayed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_tooth_decayed/gifts).



> We were writing practice answers about dominant representations of males and damn they just sound smutty. Based on that one scene at Penny's party where Curt turns up.

There are numerous stylistic and narrative code which create two very different representations of the two characters, Kurt being the stereotypical "alpha male" and Leonard the weak "nerd".

For one, the framing emphasises the size difference between the two, this is particularly apparent when Kurt first enters. An over the shoulder shot demonstrates this, Kurt's is back out of focus yet still take up a large portion of the frame while Leonard (the primary subject in this instance) is in focus but is primarily grounded in the background. The size difference only becomes more apparent when the narrative codes are considered, like when Kurt holds up Leonard, showcasing not only the size difference but also the domineering strength he possesses. Said strength and obvious height are key signifiers of the alpha male stereotype while Leonards lack of such characteristics align with the weak nerd stereotype. 

The mise en scene also reinforced this divide. Kurt has very little and revealing clothing, costumed as what appears to be a caveman, which lines up with his lack of intelligence and primal behaviour as Leonard points out, being smart enough to make the connection.


End file.
